Gerbong ke Delapan, Senyuman Terindah
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki cerita dan kenangan ketika berada di perjalanan menuju kota kelahirannya. Begitupun dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia―kenangannya mengalun di setiap inci perjalanan. #Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


Gerbong ke Delapan, Senyuman Terindah

.

.

.

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita hanya milik Air Mata Bebek.

.

.

.

Fanfiksi AU untuk kontes S-savers : Banjir TomatCherry

.

.

.

Semoga menikmati, para pembaca semua.

.

.

.

_Setiap orang memiliki cerita dan kenangan ketika berada di perjalanan menuju kota kelahirannya._

_Begitupun dengan Uchiha Sasuke._

_Ia―kenangannya mengalun di setiap inci perjalanan._

.

.

.

Kereta listrik berwarna _silver_ itu melaju kencang di atas rangkaian besi yang memiliki panjang berkilo-kilo meter di atas tanah. Goncangan kecil yang dibuat kereta tersebut membuat setiap orang yang menaiki transportasi tersebut bergoncang mengikuti gerakan gerbong-gerbong kereta. Di satu sisi, di sisi gerbong ke delapan, tampak sekitar tujuh hingga delapan sosok manusia tengah duduk menikmati perjalanan lama tersebut. Gerbong ke delapan ini sepi dari suara-suara manusia. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka semua memilih untuk menikmati suara yang dihasilkan oleh kereta dibandingkan untuk mendengar sekedar cerita kecil dari siapapun.

"_Stasiun Konoha,pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah Stasiun Konoha. Diharapkan_ _untuk kepada penumpang yang turun di stasiun Konoha agar mengecek ulang barang bawaan anda agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Sekali lagi Stasiun Konoha―_"

Kereta yang berwarna silver tersebut berhenti tepat di dalam stasiun Konoha. Pintu samping kereta tersebut terbuka bersama dan terjadinya lalu lalang para manusia yang ingin keluar dan masuk. Sepertinya hari ini tidak banyak orang-orang yang datang ke kota kecil Konoha. Tampak dari gerbong ke delapan, hanya ada satu orang yang keluar dari sana. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan jaket tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhnya agar menjaganya dari suhu dingin kota Konoha ini. Di salah satu tangannya menggenggam tas coklat tua yang cukup besar dan berat. Ia menaruh tas tersebut di samping kakinya lalu mendongak menatap langit yang kelabu. Tangannya yang tersarung itu terangkat dan menggerakan topi bulat tersebut sedikit ke atas. Terlihat mata hitam yang tajam, hidung mancung layaknya orang-orang normal, pipi tirus yang normal, bibir tipis yang normal, dan rahang tegas yang normal. Semuanya terlihat normal.

"Tidak jelas." Komentarnya pada langit dengan mengeluarkan embun dari mulutnya. Ia menurunkan kembali kepalanya yang bertopi untuk menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya untuk meraih tas coklat tersebut lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan berjalan keluar stasiun. Seperti yang ia komentarkan, cuaca hari ini di Konoha belum terlalu jelas―begitu menurut penjaga tiket yang sedang menonton ramalan cuaca di dalam ruangannya. Namun lelaki yang berasal dari gerbong ke delapan tersebut tidak terlalu memperdulikan semua itu. Kini ia sudah berdiri di sebuah halte bus sendirian. Sesekali ia mengangkat tangan kanan yang tidak membawa apapun untuk melihat di angka berapa jam sekarang.

Angin dingin yang berhembus membuat dirinya harus merapatkan jaket yang ia beli di toko jaket di Tokyo yang terjamin kualitasnya. Beberapa menit menahan dingin, akhirnya bus yang berwarna sama seperti senja itu datang menghampiri haltenya. Pintu bus tersebut terbuka dan akhirnya lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bus dan membayar beberapa Yen sebelum ia bisa duduk dengan hangat di atas kursi bantal berwarna merah kusam.

Bus kembali berjalan ketika dirinya sudah mendapatkan kursi yang menurutnya nyaman di dekat jendela agar ia bisa memperhatikan kota kelahirannya yang sudah ia tinggalkan lima tahun. Ya―lelaki itu memutuskan untuk merantau ke kota besar untuk mendapatkan pendidikan universitas yang layak bagi orang-orang cerdas sepertinya. Matanya menjelajahi kota kecil yang jika setiap ada perayaan hari besar selalu saja ramai di sepanjang jalan. Mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenangan ketika dirinya masih remaja di sekolah menengah atas.

.

.

.

.

Kala itu jalan besar kota kecil Konoha sedang dipadati oleh penduduk lokal maupun interlokal. Sepanjang jalan tersebut banyak sekali orang-orang bersenda gurau bersama keluarga, kekasih, ataupun bersama teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu sisa liburan musim panas mereka. Ya, kota kecil Konoha ini sedang mengadakan festival akhir liburan musim panas yang cukup ramai dengan banyak penjual di setiap sisi jalan.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_! Kita akan kehabisan permen apel jika kau berjalan terlalu lama dan santai seperti itu!"

Di antara banyaknya orang-orang yang sedang berjalan, tampak sosok gadis helaian rambut yang berwarna unik tengah menarik tangan sosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Wajah pemuda tersebut terlihat bosan dan sedikit kesal ketika tangan kanannya ditarik gadis _merah muda_ menuju kerumunan orang-orang. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak suka dengan keramaian seperti ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku kesini pulang dari les!" oceh gadis _merah muda_ itu lagi. Wajahnya yang cantik dan bermata _emerald_ itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal seperti anak kecil yang tidak dituruti permintaannya. "Aku butuh janjimu!"

"Terserah ..." Suara bariton itu akhirnya keluar untuk menjawab ocehan sang gadis itu. Senyuman yang mengembang di bibir merah gadis itu membuat pemuda tersebut memutar matanya bosan. Lagi-lagi ia ditarik masuk ke dalam keramaian para penduduk di festival tersebut. _Apa enaknya berada di keramaian seperti ini dan juga permen apel itu? rasanya aneh dan manis ... membuatku mual._

Ramainya orang-orang yang datang kesana membuat mereka beberapa kali tidak sengaja menabrak bahu orang-orang yang berjalan melawan arah pada mereka. Beberapa kali pula pemuda itu yang meminta maaf dan akhirnya berlari kecil mengejar gadis _merah muda_ yang sudah jauh berjalan darinya. Ketika pemuda itu kehilangan jejak sang gadis, iapun terpaksa harus berteriak memanggil nama sang gadis _merah muda _beberapa kali dan berjalan pelan-pelan dengan wajah khawatir.

_Grep._

Sebuah genggaman hangat menjalar di tangan kanannya sesaat seseorang melakukannya untuk pemuda itu. Ia berbalik dan mendapati sosok gadis yang ia cari sedari tadi dengan khawatir. Sebuah lengkungan senyum yang diberikan gadis _merah muda_ itu menyakinkan diri pemuda tersebut.

"_Daijōbu, i'm here._"

.

.

.

Perjalanan bus memang memakan waktu yang cukup lama―tiga jam, sekiranya. Mata hitam yang tajam itu masih terpaku pada pemandangan yang disuguhi oleh kota kecil Konoha. Bus yang ditumpangi pemuda tersebut berbelok ke kiri ketika ada persimpangan lampu merah. Jalan yang dilaluinya sekarang merupakan jalan yang memiliki gedung-gedung setinggi dua lantai lengkap dengan barang-barang yang terpajang di depan kaca.

Sekarang dirinya sudah masuk pada jalan pertokoan yang sengaja dibangun oleh pemerintah untuk menjual banyak barang kebutuhan primer, sekunder, sampai tersier. Seketika matanya mendapati sebuah toko yang tidak terlalu tinggi seperti toko di kedua sisinya, dari kaca transparan bisa terlihat isi toko tersebut menunjukkan banyak sekali rak-rak yang terisi oleh buku-buku berwarna tua. Di atas pintu utama toko tersebut terdapat sebuah papan kayu yang bertuliskan _Livre_ yang berarti buku dalam bahasa Prancis.

Seperti namanya, toko tersebut adalah toko buku yang dimiliki oleh seorang pria yang berasal dari negara Prancis. Pria paruh baya itu bertubuh sedikit gemuk dengan rambut dan jenggot yang sudah memutih. Tidak lupa kacamata yang bulat selalu menghiasi wajah kerutnya. Pria tersebut sering duduk santai di depan meja panjang lalu membuka buku dengan santai berjam-jam, atau terkadang dirinya membereskan buku dan sekedar membersihkan buku-buku yang ada di rak menggunakan kemoceng bulu ayam. Entah sekarang seperti apa beliau.

Seketika lelaki yang berada di dalam bus tersebut sedikit melengkungkan sudut bibirnya. Otak yang berada di dalam kepalanya teringatkan sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia masih remaja bersama seorang gadis di toko buku ini.

.

.

.

"_Ara_~ kau bolos les lagi, Uchiha-_san_?" Suara berat yang dikeluarkan pria paruh baya tersebut ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya masuk ke dalam tokonya. Intonasi pria paruh baya tersebut masih dibumbui dengan logat baratnya dan membuatnya sedikit aneh ketika berbahasa kota barunya sekarang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil nama marganya itu pun menoleh pada sang pria yang menatapnya. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu memasukan kedua tangannya di kantung celana. "Setidaknya aku masih belajar, Sasagawa-_san_."

Pria paruh baya tersebut menaruh buku yang tadi ia baca ke atas meja lalu memutar tubuh gemuknya pada sang pemuda yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Seketika senyum pria tersebut mengembang pelan pada sang pemuda. "Bagus―"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kau meninggalkan diri―Ah, _Jii-san_!" Lagi-lagi suara sang gadis _merah muda_ menginterupsi pandangan kedua lelaki tersebut. Mata _emerald_ yang masih saja bersinar itu menatap kedua lelaki di depannya. "Apa aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang menarik?" Seketika cengiran mendarat di wajah cantiknya.

"Sudah kuduga ..." pria tersebut tertawa kecil lalu menepuk pundak sang pemuda. Membuat sang pemuda sedikit berjengit lalu menatap sinis pria di depannya. "jadi ini alasannya, Uchiha-_san_?"

"_Uruse_."

Lagi-lagi pria bertubuh gemuk tersebut tertawa, kali ini sedikit keras. Gadis _merah muda_ tersebut masih tidak paham apa yang menjadi perbincangan kedua lelaki itu hingga dirinya tidak mengerti. "Heee? _Doushite_?" tanyanya dengan antusias dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sang pemuda hanya menjawab dengan ketus. "_Nandemonai_."

Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki rambut unik di toko tersebut menggembungkan pipinya lalu masuk ke dalam toko dengan kesal untuk mencari-cari buku yang ia inginkan. Sang pria pemilik toko tersebut tertawa kembali sedangkan pemuda itu menggeleng kecil dan menghela napas.

"Aa, Uchiha-_san_?" Sang pemuda menoleh pada pria itu setelah menghentikan tawa anehnya. "_S'efforcer_ (Berjuang)."

Mata pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali lalu tersenyum kecil. "..._avec mon plaisir_ (_With my pleasure_)."

.

.

.

Perjalanan lelaki itu semakin lama semakin dekat dengan tujuannya. Lelaki yang sedang bersandar santai di kursi merah tersebut menatap ke depan kaca bus yang masih melaju. Baru ia sadari jika butiran salju mulai turun ke bumi. _Pantas saja cuaca sangat dingin._

Butiran salju. Ia jadi teringat sebuah kenangan ketika dirinya mendapati salju pertama yang membuatnya merasakan sebuah kedinginan yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari tangannya. Kala itu, ia memutuskan untuk merantau ke Tokyo demi mengejar cita-citamu menjadi dokter. Pada saat itu pula, ia mulai kehilangan cahaya dan kehangatan dari sang gadis _merah muda_.

.

.

.

Cuaca dingin yang berhembus masuk ke dalam kelas membuat dua sosok yang tengah duduk berhadapan di kursi semakin enggan membuka mulut untuk berbincang hangat. Pemuda yang baru saja mengutarakan sebuah perkataan bahwa dirinya akan tinggal di Tokyo untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih serius itupun hanya bisa bisu terdiam menatap gadis _merah muda_ yang menundukkan kepalanya hingga ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah sang gadis.

Pemuda itu mengerti―terlalu mengerti jika gadis di depannya sedang mengalami perasaan yang hancur karena pemuda itu melanggar janji di antara mereka berdua, janji akan selalu bersama. Tetes demi tetes air mata sang gadis mulai membasahi tangannya yang terkepal. Hal tersebut membuat sang pemuda semakin merasa bersalah.

Namun apa daya?

Ini impiannya sejak dahulu―juga impian dari kedua orang tuanya.

"_Daijōbu _..." suara parau dari sang gadis _merah muda _itu terdengar. "_daijōbu_, Sasuke-_kun. Wakatta _..."

Perasaan sang pemuda semakin membuatnya menahan diri untuk berteriak mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu. Pada saat itu―

"_Gomen_, aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke stasiun. aku―ehem ... harus pergi."

Angin yang berhembus mengantarkan gadis _merah muda_ itu keluar kelas tanpa menghadapkan wajahnya pada sang pemuda. Perasaan yang ada dalam dada pemuda itu membuncah seketika. Hancur berkeping-keping.

―untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa tidak ada kehangatan di turunnya salju.

Sebuah benda bergetar di kantong jaketnya. Tangan yang semula tergantung melemas di samping tubuhnya kini bergerak mengambil benda tersebut lalu menekan satu tombol. "_Moshi-moshi._"

Lagi. Perasaan dingin hati pemuda itu kembali merayap ketika dirinya harus meninggalkan kota kelahirannya saat itu juga. Ia menghela napas lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sejenak menatap kursi yang biasa diduduki gadis _merah muda_ dengan nanar lalu melangkah keluar kelas.

.

Pemuda itu menatap jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tinggal dua menit lagi kereta yang ia akan naiki segera sampai di stasiun. Hatinya masih bimbang―menunggu balasan pesan dari sang gadis _merah muda_ bahwa dirinya sudah akan berangkat menuju kota besar di Jepang.

Satu menit.

Dua menitpun berlalu. Kereta yang berwarna silver itu sudah sampai di stasiun dan berhenti di depannya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengepal kencang. Matanya menatap sendu gerbong ke delapan. Setelah ia mendapat pelukan hangat dari kakak dan kedua orang tuanya dan mengucapkan salam, kaki jenjang pemuda tersebut melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbong ke delapan. Lima menit berlalu dan kereta akan segera diberangkatkan. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris sembari memperhatikan keluarganya lalu tangga masuk stasiun dari balik jendela. Semua pintu kereta tersebut tertutup rapat dan kini kereta mulai melaju perlahan.

Tetap. Gadis _merah muda _itu tidak datang mengantarkan kehangatan―setidaknya sedikit saja.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang harus lelaki itu lakukan jika ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis _merah muda_ itu. Terlebih mereka sama sekali tidak ada komunikasi selama lima tahun ini. Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakannya dan menjalani kehidupannya yang baru tanpa diri lelaki itu. Yah―semua itu bisa dan pasti terjadi.

Bus yang berwarna senja itu perlahan memperlambat lajunya dan akhirnya berhenti total di sebuah halte. Lelaki itu mengangkat tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dan berdiri di depan halte. Ia menghela napas panjang. Begitu rindu hatinya terhadap suasana kota kelahirannya dan juga―

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Mata lelaki itu melebar ketika ia mendengar suara yang selalu ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun. Suara yang selalu mengiang di pikirannya selama ini. Dan suara yang selalu ingin ia rasakan lagi kehangatannya. Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan berbalik dan menghadap seseorang yang sangat amat ia kenal dan rindukan. Gadis _merah muda._

―gadis yang memiliki senyum terindah.

"Sakura ..."

"_Daijōbu, i'm here._"

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_


End file.
